The Udonta Family
by PirateThatch96
Summary: This story is about my OC, Isbabella, and her Ravager family. These are just short stories at different times and adventures in Izzy's life. The stories are short and random. So there is no real order to the ages and what not. This is based on the movies. Disclaimer: i only own my OC. I do not own any of the Marvel Characters. I am not making any profits
1. Chapter 1

"Izzy. Stop that b'fore ya hurt yerself." Yondu calls from the couch of the small state room.

Izzy his adopted 6 year old daughter continues to jump on the bed as if she never heard her father. She grins as she leaves the soft comforter, being pushed into the air. Peter, who is sitting next to yondu, shakes his head fondly. He knows that she heard their father but she doesn't care enough to stop. If that was him or Kraglin as kids Yondu would of been pushing them off the bed if they hadn't stopped. But Izzy was a girl and at different ages then him and Krags when Yondu decided to raise them. Maybe the old man mellowed out in his advancing years.

"Izzy." Yondu sighs looking up from the holopad he has in his lap.

Izzy stops for a second, looking at her small family, "But daddy the beds aren't as bouncy at home."

All three men, Yondu, Peter and Kraglin, smile at the small pronouncement. Only this little girl would view the Eclector, a Ravager filled ship, as a home. Granted it was home to all the men and women that are part of the group, but this is different. Most had homes on other planets. But Izzy has only known the Elector as her home for the past 3 years since they've taken her in. She takes the silence as the opportunity to start jumping again. Yondu sighs pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kraglin leans around the corner, setting the holopad on top of the desk he's sitting at, "Hey princess. How about you come over here so we can find that Nebula you saw earlier and see what the name of it is."

Izzy smiles broadly, moving to the edge of the bed. She was fascinated by the colors and shapes. She had asked Yondu what it was but even the older man didn't know the name. So Kraglin bribed her that they would look it up later when she started giving Yondu a little attitude about something. She jumps towards the edge, intending to land her bottom and bounce on her feet. But she misjudges. Her foot lands on the edge of the bed and slips, causing her to lose her balance. She falls forward, smacking her nose into the wall that separates the bedroom from the bathroom. All the men tense as they watch to see what the youngest member of the family does. Izzy blinks her dazed eyes a few times before pain from her nose reaches her brain. Her face scrunchies as she starts to cry. All the men were on their feet and crowding around her. Yondu pushing past his boys to get to his youngest.

He gently picks her up, settling her into his arms, "This is why I told ya t'stop. I should smack ya for not listening." The small girl whines, intensifying her crying. Isn't having a sore nose enough? Why should she have a stinging bottom as well. "But I ain't since ya busted ya nose up pretty good."

There is no heat to his words as he settles the two on the couch, placing the little girl on his lap. Kraglin leans over his captain's shoulder, wanting nothing more than to check on his baby sister. Peter goes to the sink and grabs a towel. Izzy hit her nose hard enough that there is blood running out of it and down her chin. Peter hands it to Yondu who mumbles a thanks and settles it under her nose. Peter settles to the side, hands on his hips as he watches the two. Yondu settles into the couch, allowing Izzy to take in some comfort. He's gonna have to check her nose soon to make sure that she didn't break it. After several minutes Yondu sighs. It's time to look at her nose, but he knows it's gonna be a fight. He knows from experience that it's sore and you don't want anyone messing with it. It's gonna be even worse since Izzy is only 6 and he can't tell her to suck it up. Yondu stills himself, pushing Izzy away from his chest. Better get it over with and check her nose. He removes the towel and goes to run his fingers over the bridge. Izzy whines, pushing the blue hand away from her face. She is not ready for him to touch her nose.

"Isabella. I have t'check t'see if yer nose is broken." Yondu says holding both her hands in his one.

He runs his fingers over the bridge of her nose, forcing a whine pass the young girls lips. He can see the bruising that will definitely be there by tomorrow morning. But the nose is still straight. He turns her head to the side, checking to see if there is any bulging spots or the nose is bent to one side. Luckily there is nothing like that. So it's not broken, but definitely sore and will be for the next couple days.

Yondu looks up at his boy Peter, "Go see if ya can find some ice boy. Keep the swelling down."

Peter nods his head, quickly leaving the room in search of ice. Yondu hands the towel to Kraglin, "Get this damp, so I can clean the blood off."

Kraglin takes the towel and wets the corner in the sink of the small kitchenette. He wrings it out making sure not to have any water dripping off the towel. Izzy is wearing a shirt of his to bed tonight. And if they get it wet, she'll have nothing else to wear. He hands it back to his captain. Yondu takes it wiping the blood off of Izzy's mouth and chin. She whines, turning her head away trying to get away from the assault. Yondu tightens his hold on the wiggling kid. He continues the assault, not willing to back down from the challenge. Yondu sets the towel aside, after succeeding in getting all the blood off the kid. He leans back allowing her to snuggle into his chest. Small sniffles leaving the small form trying to find comfort in her daddy's arms.

The family sits there quietly. They listen to the sound of running water from the bathroom. The final member of this little group, Lizsa, is showering. It won't be long before she comes out and attacks the Centaurian with endless questions on what happened. Yondu shifts to get more comfortable waiting for the ambush. He doesn't have to wait long when the water to the shower shuts off. Lizsa, a pink skinned woman steps out of the bathroom. Her robe was singed tightly around her waist, her wavy hair cascading down her shoulders. She takes notice of the pitiful state of the young girl curled up on her daddy's chest. And the hovering of the older first mate.

"What happened?" She asks soothingly as she walks over to the father figure.

Yondu grunts, shifting his arm to wrap more around the little frame, "She smacked her nose on the wall, after falling off the bed. After I told her t'stop jumping on the bed in the first place."

Lizsa tisk at the reply. Shaking her head fondly. She knows how dysfunctional this small family is. She leans back into the couch listening to the small conversation going on between the captain and first mate. She brushes her fingers through the dirty blond hair of the young girl. She knew that she couldn't compare to her daddy and brothers, but she could still add a little bit of a woman's touch to the situation.

The adults tense when the door suddenly opens. Peter pushes himself through the opening, shutting it behind him. Everyone relaxes. Peter hands the bag of ice to the blue man staying nearby hands in his hip. Yondu shifts, placing the bag on Izzy's nose. She whines but doesn't pull away completely.

Yondu jerks his head towards the bathroom, "Kraglin. Go shower."

Kraglin didn't question or hesitate to obey the command. He slips into the bathroom turning on the hot water. Peter watches the older man retreat before residing himself on the coffee table in front of Yondu. Looking over Izzy. She gives him a pitiful look. Ice pack covering her nose, teeth chattering a little, eyes red and puffy from crying. The sight breaks his heart. Peter smiles at her though, making his eyes go crossed and sticking out his tongue. Izzy grins, laughing quietly. Peter is the fun, silly older brother. She hardly got in trouble with him because they are getting in trouble together. They were partners in crimes despite the almost 17 year age difference.

Izzy reaches out for her older brother, grabbing his shirt before he can pull away. At the moment she wants him more than Yondu. Yondu rolls his eyes, knowing she only wants him because he won't make her listen. But he gives in handing the girl over to Peter. Yondu gets up, throwing the bag of ice in the sink. It has done the trick and her teeth were starting to chatter. Most of it has melted anyways.

"Hey pipsquick." Peter says softly, wrapping his muscular arms around the small frame of the 6 year old.

It didn't take Kraglin long before he comes back out. He has a towel around his waist and another drying his short hair. Izzy looks over her brother's shoulder at the sound of the door opening. When she sees her eldest brother she grins widely. She watches as he slips into the bedroom that he and Peter were sharing. He pulls on a pair of comfortable soft pants, not bothering with a shirt. Izzy, wiggles in Peter's arms wanting down. She wants Kraglin now. Peter sets her on her feet, watching with amusement as she runs over to Kraglin, arms raised. It may be weird but if there was one thing Izzy loves it's the skin to skin contact she gets when the men in her life doesn't bother putting on a shirt. She'll snuggle into them more deeply, loving the warmth that radiates from the bare skin.

Kraglin throws the towels in the bathroom, not caring that they end up in a pile on the floor. These vacation places have room cleaning services. So, picking up dirty towels is in the job description. He turns around to see the baby running towards him. He smiles, gently picking her up. He cradles her head, pressing her into him. He sways back and forth as the 6 year old snuggles deep into his chest.

"You're next boy." Yondu says, kicking Peter's foot gently.

Peter nods, walking past Kraglin and Izzy while taking his shirt off. The peaceful scene was instantly broken by a knock on the door. Every person within the room tenses. They were there on a job. Something needed to be stolen and returned to their payer. They had a whole facade. They were not in ravager clothes and they were supposedly a happy family on an outing. Lizsa being the motherly figure, yondu the father, and the three kids; Kraglin, Peter and Izzy. The job itself was not dangerous, hence why the youngest member of the family was around. But there was always some small amount of danger to every mission. They were hired to do this job, but that doesn't mean that someone else didn't want the same item. And since no one was expecting anyone, the tension grew.

Yondu walks up to the door. He peers through the small peephole. On the other side of the door was a well dressed Xandarian in a white coat. A healer. They are a specialized group of people, mostly Xandarians, who can perform miracles in the medical field. Whenever there was a serious accident that the doc couldn't handle, they went to the healers. Yondu scoffs a little at the sight.

"What's a healer doing here boy?" Yondu questions Peter who stands behind Kraglin.

Peter raises his hands, "I didn't get him! The woman must of sent him."

"What woman?" Yondu growls.

"I asked for help in getting ice. She asked what had happened and I told her my little sister fell off the bed and hit her nose. She must of sent the healer to make sure that it wasn't broken." Peter defends himself.

Yondu sighs, placing a hand on his hip, using the other to pinch the bridge of his nose. He could just tell the healer to get lost they were fine. But then that would draw undue attention to themselves. And that is not needed. Yondu opens the door just enough for the healer to see him.

"Yeah?" He asks gruffly.

"Hello. I was informed that there was an accident?" The healer says.

"Nothing we can't handle." Yondu states, starting to shut the door.

"Sir please." He rests his hand in the door, stopping it from shutting in his face. "I just wanna check on her. I won't be long." The healer pleads.

Yondu looks the healer up and down. He sighs, something he seems to be doing a lot here lately. He moves out of the way offering the healer an invitation to come in. The healer lets out a sigh of relief as he walks through the door. He stops in his tracks as he sees what's before him. There is a tall lanky man(Kraglin) holding a small terrified child. He has a mean looking glare on his facial features. Beside him is a well build muscular young man(Peter) who also has a glare on his face. He watches the healer with a suspicious critical eye. And on the other side is a short pinked skin woman that has her hands on her hips. She looks as mean as a rattlesnake. Yondu turns his attention to the man, not knowing what had stopped the healer till taking in the scene.

Yondu laughs deeply, smacking the healer on the shoulder, "Don't mind them. They're the big brothers."

The healer chuckles, "I understand. I was one of those overprotective older brothers as well."

Feeling more at ease, the healer approaches Kraglin and Izzy. Izzy eyes him nervously, narrowing her eyes in an attempt to look mean and unaffected. The healer could see that he was going to get nowhere with this girl unless he came up with some kind of bribe. He looks into his bag finding a blue colored teddy bear. He leans back to whisper to Yondu. In his many years of practice he has learned that it is always wise to have permission from the parent to give their child a gift before proceeding. Yondu nods his head in approval knowing that the healer wasn't going to get anything done with the way she is now.

The healer watches as the pink skinned woman walks up, whispering something to Yondu. They give each other a grin before she disappears into another room, shutting the door. No doubt she is done with all the excitement of today and going to bed. That just left the 3 men, the young girl, and himself. The healer finally turns his full attention on his new little patient.

"Alright little one. I have a surprise for you." That got the girl to raise her head in curiosity, "But you can only get it if you let me look at your nose." The healer states.

Izzy narrows her eyes, clearly not trusting the strange man. But the appeal of a surprise was more convincing. After some warring with her emotions she concedes.

She nods her head slowly, "but I stay here." She states, still uncertain of the whole situation.

The healer can work with that. He approaches, examining the nose first my sight. It does not appear to be broken but there is swelling which concerns him a little. He goes to touch the tender spot, only for Izzy to pull away. She turns her head away, looking over her brother's shoulder. The healer stops. She's gonna be abstinent. There has to be a way of distracting the girl. He needs to do a full examination of her nose.

"How did you smack your nose little one?" The healer asks.

Izzy turns her head back around. She tucks it under the older man's chin, "I was jumping on the bed. After daddy told me not to." She states matter-of-factly.

The healer hums in response, "I'm sure your daddy wasn't very happy about that. Did you get in trouble with your daddy?"

"No." She lifts her head to look at the healer fully, "Daddy said that smacking my nose was enough of a punishment. I didn't need a spanking."

The healer tries not to chuckle at the innocent response. Yondu grunts behind him, agreeing with the statement. And about how much she tells on herself. The kid could never keep a secret when it came to something she did wrong. They could read her like a book. The healer runs his fingers down her nose. Checking to see it any of the cartilage is broken. Luckily nothing is. So he moves on to checking the bone and cartilage around the nose and eyes. Sometimes if the impact was hard enough it can cause that to fracture or break.

"That's okay. My daddy use to say that all the time to me and my brothers as well."

"Really?"

The healer hums in agreement, "oh yes. My brothers and I would do all kinds of stupid things. And dad would tell us not to. But we'd do it anyways and then we'd get hurt." The healers smiles at the fond memory as he runs his hands under one of her eyes, "Dad use to tell us that he should spank us for our doings but whatever was hurt was punishment enough."

The small girls eyes got big at the pronouncement, "So it must just be a daddy thing."

That gets all the adults around her laughing. The healer finishes his checkup noting that there was indeed no harm to the child minus some bruising and swelling. With a satisfying nod, he straightens back up.

"Alright little one. You've earned your surprise."

The healer digs through his bag till he finds the blue colored teddy bear. He hands the plush toy to Izzy. Her eyes widen with excitement at seeing the toy, almost as if she hasn't had one. Now

don't think that she doesn't have toys because she does. They're just all on the Elector. And the three men are always doting on her with little things. But it has been some time since she has had a plush toy. They always get so dirty or lost. The last one got accidentally mauled by one of the cargos they were transporting. Izzy acted as if it was okay and it didn't matter but she couldn't sleep for days after the incident. The men had tried to find something to replace it but they just weren't leaving the ship enough planet side to find one. Izzy gently takes the bear, rubbing its head before squeezing it tightly against her chest.

"Thank you." Izzy says quietly, keeping her attention on the bear.

The healer nods his head, a small smile gracing his lips. This is one of the reasons that he became a healer. He turns his attention to Yondu, pulling out some small pills that would help with the pain. He instructs him to just give her one every few hours. Yondu nods his head to the instructions pocketing the container.

"Thanks doc." Yondu says, ushering the healer out of the room.

"What ya gonna name it?" Kraglin asks Izzy.

Izzy contemplates the question, "he's name is Yondu. Cuz he reminds me of daddy."

Kraglin bits the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh at the young girl. He clears his throat trying to compose himself, "And how does he do that?"

"Because he's blue. And daddy is like a teddy bear. He can be like a bear, mean and growly." She states scrunching up her nose and growling at her brother, "but he ain't nothing but a cuddly teddy bear." She finishes hugging the bear tightly.

That broke the camel's back. Both Kraglin and Quill bust out into laughter. Yondu turns to face his children after shutting the door behind the healer. He knit his brows in confusion at the scene. Quill is laughing so hard he's holding his side and leaning against the closest wall. Kraglin is laughing just as hard, but unable to double over as he is still holding Izzy. And Izzy, well she has a look of confusion on her face. She swivels her head between her brothers trying to figure out what has them laughing so hard.

"Wat ya laughing at boy?" Yondu asks as he stands in front of the three with his hands in his hips.

Kraglin hands over Izzy, "Izzy. Tell Capt'n wat ya just told us."

Yondu takes the small child, raising an eyebrow at her. Izzy goes about telling Yondu what she named her new toy and why she gave him his name sake. Both men were stifling their laughs as she tells the exact same thing she told Kraglin. Making the faces and noises at her daddy. At

the end of her storytelling, she hugs the bear looking up at Yondu with big innocent eyes. Yondu blinks wide eyed at his daughter before sighing and hoisting her up higher on his hip.

"Quill shut it." Yondu snaps. "Go shower boy."

Peter walks away, still laughing boisterously. He throws his shirt in the room, before walking into the bathroom to shower. Yondu eyes his eldest who covers his mouth. He desperately tries not to let his captain know that he is laughing at him. Kraglin turns away, grabbing his holopad. He arranges the pillows so he can lean against the backboard. Yondu lowers his head, placing his forehead on his daughters. Izzy closes her eyes, taking in the scent of old leather, oil and a small amount of cologne. They were scents that have become so familiar.

"Don't tell anyone what ya just told me. Or else I'll feed ya t'the crew." Yondu whispers.

Izzy giggles. The threat not phasing her in the least. That old joke may have worked on Peter when he was younger. But it definitely didn't work on Izzy. She knew that her daddy wasn't going to feed her to any body. So the threat only made her giggle and laugh at her daddy. Yondu shakes his head, playfully swatting her bottom. The action only making her giggle harder. Yondu looks over at the clock, realizing that it's past the youngest's bedtime. Yondu walks over to the bed that he, Kraglin and Izzy were sharing. He places the girl on the edge, jerking his head towards Kraglin. Izzy looks up at her brother, who is leaning back, messing with his holopad. She grins broadly, crawling up to the top of the bed and snuggling into Kraglin's side. Kraglin lifts his arm, laying it around the small form. He drags her closer to his side. Izzy yawns and buries her face into the soft teddy bear.

She lays there quietly, listening to her brother's even breathing. A moment later Peter walks out of the bathroom, singing one of his terran songs softly under his breath. A small smile graces Izzy's lips at the sound. She loves it when Peter sings, especially when he sings to her. She snuggles even deeper, taking in the warmth from her eldest brother and listening to the singing of her older.

Yondu whispers to Kraglin that he's going to shower. Kraglin has set everything aside and laid down under the blankets next to his sister. Izzy hears Yondu. She cracks an eye open to watch Yondu walk into the bathroom. Izzy wiggles herself away from her brother. She wants to stay awake long enough to be able to snuggle into her daddy. But the battle is becoming harder with every passing minute. She whines quietly, hoping that Yondu doesn't take long. As if he can read her thoughts, he takes less than 8 minutes to shower completely.

Kraglin hears the whine and the continuous wiggling. He pulls Izzy closer to his chest. He is trying to get her to settle, but the increase moving and fidgeting with the new toy shows that she's not going down without a fight. Yondu walks out a moment later. His body wash filling the room. Izzy cracks an eye open to watch her daddy slip on a pair of comfort pants. He checks a few things on his pad before shutting it off and crawling into bed himself. He settles in, laying on his back. It takes Izzy no time to wiggle her way out of her brother's grip and crawl over to her daddy. She shoves herself between Yondu's side and arm. Yondu huffs at the action, moving his arm so she could get comfortable. Izzy lays her head on Yondu's chest, teddy bear clutched happily in her little hand. A happy sigh leaves her body. Yondu wraps his arm around his youngest, bring her even closer to him. He closes his eyes, sighing contently, knowing that his small family was all here and safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Just wanted to remind ya that this story is just for fun and I'll update it when I can. And none of the ages are in order. They're just random little shorts about Izzy, Yondu, Kraglin and Peter. I know the movies dont paint Yondu as the best father figure, but I wanted to have that a little differently.

So just for a little background. Yondu has raised Kraglin, Peter and is now raising Izzy. Kraglin was taken in at about 11 when he stowed away on Yondu's ship. And then of course the backstory for Peter is the same. With Izzy, I have the idea that she was sold or capture and kept as a pet. Peter and some Ravagers went to do a job and found her in a cage. Peter set her free, but coouldnt leave her since she was only about 3. So he brought her back to the ship. And after some conflict with Yondu about it he allows them to keep her. Yondu didnt want much to do with her but Peter was only 17 and couldn't take of himself let alone a child. And Izzy warmed up to Yondu better. So, he ended up becoming the father figure once again. There is a 17 year age difference between Peter and Izzy. And a 27 year difference between Kraglin and Izzy.

So anyways that's my little spill. Hope you guys enjoy.

"Boy. Go git yer sister. She's asleep in her room." Yondu drawls, walking away towards the mess hall.

Peter slips into the corridor that leads to the rooms belonging to the small family. Yondu has the captain's quarters. Kraglin has the room to the left of his. Peter's was across from Kraglin's. And right next to him, across from Yondu's was the youngest member, Izzy. Peter slowly opens the door. He didnt want to startle the five year old. If there is one thing that all the men dread, it's a cranky Izzy. She is the absolute worst when she gets that way. And that was only brought on either by being woken up rudely, before she's ready, or when she's sick. And Peter honestly didnt have the energy nor will power to deal with such a beast.

The small amount of light, let in by the crack of the door, casts on the sleeping girl. She was breathing shallow and her face was partial scrunched up. A clear indication that she wasn't fully asleep. Peter pushes his muscular body through the door, strolling over to the bed. He gently runs his fingers through the dirty blond hair.

"Hey pipsquick. Gotta get up. It's dinner time." He whispers.

Izzy whines. Her eyes crack open enough to level her brother with a glare before slamming back shut. Peter rolls his eyes at the child. She always has to make everything so difficult. He places his hand on her bony shoulder, giving it a dramatic shake.

"Come on Izzy. If ya dont get moving, I'm gonna be forced to tickle ya." He threatens.

Izzy's eyes snap open. She levels her brother with a mean scowl. Peter raises an eyebrow at her. A devilish smirk gracing his lips. They stare at each other for a second more before Peter pounces. His hand moves like lighting as it shoots out and begins attacking her rib cage. Despite the valiant effort of the girl, she just could not hold back the giggles and squeals that escape her throat. She wiggles under her brother's fingers as they ghost over her sides and stomach. Izzy pushes his hand away long enough for her to scramble off the bed. She runs to the door, stopping in the opening. She waits to see what her brother is gonna do. He turns, grinning mischievously at the young girl. He flinches at her, making her squeal and run out the door. A broad grin stays on her face as she looks behind her to see if Peter gave chase. She's not disappointed. With a low, playful growl Peter tears off after his little sister. The sound of heavy footsteps gets the young child more riled up. Delightful squeals fill the halls of the Eclector.

Peter gives Izzy a few more seconds of being chased before he reaches out and grabs her. There is a high pitched shriek, followed by insane giggling as she is flung backwards over her brother's shoulder. He has a tight grip on her legs making sure not to drop the wiggling kid. Izzy giggles, laughs, and squeals like a maniac as she watches the world go by upside down. Peter makes his way to the mess hall. He pushes the doors open, not even taking the time to straighten his sister back up. Peter just adds to the insane giggling, shrieks and squeals that vibrate off the walls as he digs his fingers into the sides of her knee.

Yondu watches the pair as they stroll through the mess hall. The loud endless giggling filling the entire room. He rolls his eyes at the antics of the two. He asked Quill to go get her up, not to rile her up even more. The Centaurian sighs deeply. He can't really complain because Peter is probably gonna wear her out. And if he does that then maybe she won't be so difficult when bedtime comes around in a few hours. The captain goes back to eating his food, trying his best to ignore the delighted, happy sounds coming from the girl long enough to not be caught smiling like a lunatic.

"Krags!" Izzy yells at the oldest as he walks by with his food.

She reaches her arms out towards him, hoping maybe he'll save her from their brother's assault. Her hopes are dashed as Kraglin grins at her. He stops long enough to ghost his own fingers across her exposed belly. She yelps in surprise, wiggling in Peter's hold. Izzy pushes Kraglin's hands away, pulling at her shirt, trying desperately to cover up her tummy from further assaults.

Peter's grip tightens as the wiggling intensifies. He grabs two plates, filling each up for the two of them. Once at the end he takes a second to lean down and get Izzy sitting back up. He sets her on his shoulder, wrapping his muscular arm around her thighs so she doesnt fall. He doesn't want to drop the food, and he definitely doesnt want to drop Izzy. He hands her his plate, since he only has one hand to carry things. Izzy takes it, holding it as tightly as she can. She doesnt bother holding onto Peter knowing that he has a strong enough hold on her not to drop her even if she would shift.

Peter walks over to the captain's table. Yondu watches as he sets Izzy's food down, but not Izzy. Yondu raises an eyebrow at that. His eyes stalk his trouble making kid as he goes off to a different table. He takes the plate from Izzy, setting it on the table before placing the young girl back on her feet. Izzy wastes no time, running back over to her daddy with a happy expression plastered on her face. Yondu sits back, watching the young girl as she pulls out her chair and climbs into it. She wiggles herself around till she's sitting on her knees. Izzy quickly digs into the food, grinning up at her father as she chews. Her big blue eyes sparkling with amusement. Yondu lets out a low chuckle, placing his hand in the back of her head and massaging his fingers into the scalp a little. He's amused by the young girl and her antics. Yondu leans forward, going back to eating his own meal, not even bothering to stop the mess that is ensuing beside him.

Izzy finishes her meals within a couple minutes. She sits on her bottom and looks around at the rest of the crew. She's looking for someone. Yondu watches as she scans the crowd. Her face scrunchies up in irritation at the sight of some ravagers. Others she could care less who they were. But some, some her eyes would light up. Excitement, fondness, love; they all showed within those bright blue innocent eyes when she saw certain ones. And she must of landed on one of those Ravagers. Her facial expression lightens up. Her whole body bouncing with excitement. Yondu looks to where her eyes have locked. Nearby is Kraglin and Czar sitting side by side. Those are two that have the privilege to get such a reaction from the small girl.

Izzy turns to Yondu. She pushes her plate away in a silent plea to be dismissed. Yondu scans over her plate noting that she has eaten most if not all the food. She always leaves a few pieces on her plate. She isn't a big eater, not like the boys were or are. Peter and Kraglin can eat their weight in food. Izzy though, she eats little amounts of food but it's often throughout a day. Yondu is satisfied with what she ate though. He jerks his chin up in an indication that she can go.

Izzy's smile broadens even more. She pushes herself away from the table, wiggling out of the chair. Yondu watches amusingly as she takes off towards Kraglin and Czar. She starts to climb up onto the bench seat, not even caring that there is not enough space between the two men to fit her. She jabs, elbows and pulls at the two men trying to get herself up. Czar, getting tired of being elbowed and pulled on, grabs the back of her shirt. He lifts her the rest of the way up, setting her feet on the small area of the bench between the two men. Izzy stands on the bench, leaning against her eldest brother. She stares at Czar, almost expectantly.

Czar looks over at the young girl. He's a big man. Standing close to 7 feet tall, very muscular. His hand easily covers Izzy's whole chest and abdomen. His skin is a green color; like an olive, whatever that is, Izzy always tells Yondu. Yondu is pretty sure that she has no idea what an olive even looks like, she's just repeating Peter in his description of the man. Just like when she says that he has pointed ears like Spock. Peter says it's an old terran space show that the science officer has pointed ears. One that Yondu knows for a fact that the small child has never watched. Most men turn the other way when Czar comes towards them. Not wanting to provoke the big man. But Izzy. Izzy wasn't scared of him. She says he wouldn't hurt a bug. And with her, she's probably right. Czar is very gently with Izzy despite his size. But he would snap anyone in half that would try to hurt the young girl. Izzy turns away from him, almost snubbing him, but she sports a mischievous grin. Czar turns back to talking to the person across the table from him, not knowing exactly what the little girl wants from him.

Izzy waits a beat before moving closer to the bigger man. She miraculously wiggles herself under Czar's arm that is propped up on the table. She turns herself around, setting her bottom on his leg and throwing her arms over his one arm. She leans out a little, grabbing a hold of Kraglin's jumpsuit sleeve. Kraglin turns to the young girl smiling at her. Izzy smiles before sticking her tongue out at the older man. Kraglin fans shock before getting within inches of her face. Izzy scans her brother's face for a second before sticking her tongue out again. Kraglin snaps at the young girl, baring his teeth. She squeals in delight, putting her hands on her brother's face to push him away. His grin widens as he start to nimble on her fingers.

Yondu chuckles at the scene, shaking his head fondly. He leans back in his chair, watching the three interact. A part of him wishes he had a chance to snap a few pictures from the scene. He has never been one good at taking pictures. He has very little from when Kraglin or Peter were kids. Sure he had a few more of Peter because Kraglin would snap some with different holopads when Peter would be doing something stupid, but hardly any of Kraglin. Izzy steals the show though with the insane amount of photos they have of the young girl and her ravager family. Once Izzy came around Peter was determined to take pictures over little thing she did. Kraglin wasn't much better about it either. The captain just wished that he was better about snapping a few than he was. He was a live in the moment type guy and rarely thought about even taking a photo to serve as a memory.

Yondu glances down at his holopad as it makes a quiet noise. It's a notification for a message. The captain grumbles a little under his breath not knowing who would be messaging him during his dinner. His eyebrows furrows together as he sees that the message is from Oblo, another member of the crew. He opens the message to see several shots of Izzy with Czar as she leans over him, of Kraglin baring his teeth at her, and where she tries to push him away a delighted expression on her face. She has her eyes squeezed shut, her shoulders brought up to her chin. One hand was covering Kraglins eye, forcing him to close it. The other is on his chin, close to his mouth as she tries to push him away. Kraglin sports a grin trying to evade the little hands. Yondu lifts his head, locking his eyes on the young ravager at the table next to him. Yondu gives him a slight nod in thanks. Oblo is a ravager that loves his daughter and she loves him. He's young enough for her to convince him to play with her, but he's old enough to be trusted to watch her if there is ever a time that all three Udonta men are needed on a job. Yondu saves the pictures to his pad. It's getting full of little moments like the one he just witnessed of his kids. Not that he minds. A holopad can easily be replaced and filled back up with more memories.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter stops. He creeps closer to the cage. Something rustles around. Peter has to stop himself from firing his blaster. As he inches closer, he notices that the noise is from a small girl sitting in the back corner. She has dirty blond hair that is a little matted. Her skin is dirty and there are cuts on her. But it was her eyes that caught his attention. They were the brightest ice blues he has ever seen. And they look at him pleading. He has no idea what's going on or why she's there. But he isn't about to leave her. Peter pulls his blaster, shooting the lock off the door. He yanks the door open a little forcefully, causing it to bang against its stops. The girl shrieks in surprise, backing away. Peter's face softens. She's so young. She can't be no more than three years old. Peter holsters his weapon, crouching down so she can see his face a little better. He offers her a soft smile, stretching out his hand.

The young girl looks at it suspiciously. Almost as if it's gonna bit her. She looks back up at him. She has no idea who this guy is or why he feels the need to save her. But going with him has to be better than staying here in this cage. She scans his face, hesitating on what she wants to do. What if the mean person comes back and takes her away? Or what if this person is just as mean? She looks in his eyes for any sign of deception. She finds nothing but kindness, and a childlike mischief. She crawls towards the opening determining that he has to be the better choice.

Peter leans back on his heels as she moves towards him. She stops at the door, biting her lower lip. She looks around as if something is gonna hurt her. Peter's temper rises a little. Who would hurt such an innocent thing. Those ice blue eyes lock with his. He smiles, holding out both his hands in a plead to be allowed to pick her up. She hesitates, looking at him suspiciously again. She must of been through a lot to constantly be distrusting of someone. After staring at each other for a few seconds, she raises her arms, giving Peter an invitation.

Peter wastes no time in bringing the small girl into his arms. She's tense, but she hides her face in his chest. Small whimpers leave her body as she breathes. Peter's heart sinks more. This poor girls. He wraps his muscular arms around the small shivering form. Peter feels this overwhelming need to protect her. She's so innocent and young, and been through things no child should.

"Peter lets go!" someone yells outside the door.

Peter snaps himself back to reality, taking off out of the room and to the ship. They were here on a job. It was just happenstance that he came across the young girl when someone hit the door open. The big engines roar to life as Peter steps through the hatch with the girl curled to his chest. He settles himself in a back room on the M-ship. The girl grips his shirt as if it's a life line. She gazes around her. But she never lifts her head or push away from Peter. No doubt too terrified with the new surroundings. Or maybe she thinks she'll get into trouble. Or she'll find out this isn't even real. Peter sighs heavily as he slouches further down the seat. Yondu is so gonna kill him when he brings her back. But he can't bring himself to leave her. And the small amounts of pain and terror behind those big blue eyes helps seal himself for what's to come.

The M-ship lands in the cargo bay of the Eclector. Peter doesn't move as it settles on the deck. He knows that Yondu is right outside the door waiting to see if they got their prize. And he's not fully prepared to face the older centaurian. He watches as everyone else makes their way off the ship, laughing and clapping each other on the back. He can hear the gruff, southern accent that belongs to the captain. Peter swallows hard, tightening his grip on the young girl. It's now or never. Peter lifts himself up off the bench, setting the young girl on her feet, much to her dismay. But maybe he can hide her a little better till he explains everything. He walks to the edge of the door. Yondu is standing there with his hands on his hips. Kraglin right next to him.

Yondu turns at the sound of footsteps. He smiles at his youngest son. Peter gives him a nervous smile back. Yondu narrows his eyes. Peter only acts that way when the boy has done something stupid. So, yondu can only conclude that he has done something really stupid to be keeping such a distance between the two.

"Wat ya do now boy?" Yondu asks gruffly.

"Well. Umm ya see. . ." Peter stammers.

Yondu scowls as he crosses his arms across his chest. Yondu is not known for his patience. Peter sighs. He was never good with words anyways. Peter is just gonna have to take the direct approach. He can feel the young girl's tight grip on the back of his pants. Peter just steps out of the way, revealing the girl with ice blue eyes. She looks at the two men innocently and with wonderment. Kraglin's face drops, shock written on it as his hands drop from his hips. Yondu's mouth falls open his arms uncrossing. Peter gives a nervous, pleading smile to his older brother and father figure.

"No. No. Hell no. Peter!" Yondu yells.

Izzy tenses, whimpering loudly. Peter crouches down to comfort the small girl. He opens his arms, allowing herl to squish herself into him. He wraps his arms around her back. She shakes. No doubt yelling was something that was done a lot. And it apparently brings about bad memories. That's gonna be a challenge living on a ravager filled ship.

Peter looks up at Yondu, "Yondu please. Hear me out."

Yondu growls but keeps his mouth shut. He rests his hands on his hips, waiting for his son. He better have a hell of a good explanation for bringing a baby onto his ship. From the looks of her he did. She's fifthly, malnurioused, and she has cuts and bruising. Whatever happened to the young girl she obviously was not being taken care of. But that gives his boy no right to take her from wherever he found her.

Peter sighs, thankful that Yondu is willing to hear him out. Peter tells him what had happened. How he found her in a cage. He doesn't know why she was there. But he just couldn't leave her in that state. Especially when he saw all the cuts and bruising. She just pleaded at him with those big eyes. He couldn't help but get her out. And he thought about leaving her there but she was too young to let loose and leave. He didn't have a choice.

"Please Yondu. I just couldn't leave her." He says dejectedly.

Yondu sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. What has his boy done? Peter is right they can't just send her off on her own she's too young. And to give her to just anybody could possibly put her in the same situation she was in. Yondu feels for the young girl. Being a battle slave for the Kree; he understands the physical and emotional abuse that goes on. And those big innocent eyes tells him that abuse did happen. But Yondu has already raised his two boys. He had no intention on raising another. And raising one so small. But lord knows Peter can't take care of her. He can't even take care of himself. He drops his hand looking back down at the young child. She raises her blue eyes to his. She has the same puppy eyed pleading look that Peter is giving him. He growls turning away from the two.

The young girl eyes the blue man. Even though he scared her, he seems nice enough. He's obviously in charge but he doesn't seem as scary as her handler. Almost as nice as the man named Peter who had saved her. She pushes off Peter's chest, wiggling out of his grasp. Peter watches curiously as she walks over to Yondu. She looks up at the older man. Yondu looks down at her. They stay in a staring contest for a few seconds before Yondu sighs. He crouches down to be eye level with the young girl. She leans back, drawing her hands up to her chest. They eye each other for another split second. She holds up her hands in a silent plea to be picked up. Yondu obliges, placing her on his hip. Kraglin leans forward to get a better look at the girl in his captains arms. She eyes him for a little bit before deciding that he's a safe person too. He's quiet and he has that same kindness in his face.

"Alrite Petey. But if we're gonna keep her yer gonna help." Yondu states to his youngest.

Peter jumps to his feet, "Yondu I can't take care of a child! I can hardly take care of myself. That's not fair. . . " Yondu raises an eyebrow at his boy. Peter blinks a few times, "You didn't say any of that did ya?"

Yondu laughs, "Course not boy. Like ya said, ya can't even take care of yerself let alone a baby. And you're still a kid yerself."

The baby huffs in his arms. She gives him a pout, crossing her arms. She takes offense being called a baby. She's three, not a baby. Yondu just chuckles at the little girl. That chuckle turns into a boisterous laugh when Yondu notices the 17 year old Peter pouting at him the same way. He shakes his head with loving fondness. Yondu doesn't know whether they can take care of a child so small and one that is a girl. But they will discuss it as a family. Right now they need to feed the child and get her cleaned up.

"Krags. Take her t'the mess hall f'r food." Yondu states.

He tries to hand the girl over to Kraglin only for a complete meltdown to ensue. Panic takes over the girl. She grips onto Yondu's leather jacket and harness not knowing who she's being handed too. A high pitch shriek/cry leaves her mouth, causing all the men to flinch at the sound. Yondu looks over at the girl to see sheer panic. He can see how terrified she is. Yondu and Kraglin work flawlessly together. Kraglin let's go of the girl at the same time Yondu wraps his hands back around her. He brings the girl to his chest, massaging the back of her head much like he did when Peter was small and upset. She cries and shakes in his arms. Why did she choose to be attached to him? Yondu will never know that answer. She has grown attached to him for some reason. And only wants him. Maybe she feels protected with him since he is the one in charge. He'll never know since she has not spoken expect in whimpers and cries. So right now, keeping her with Yondu is the wisest choice.

"Well. I guess I'll take her t'the mess hall. Kraglin yer wit me. Petey go git cleaned up. Meet in my quarters in a few hours."

Yondu turns, making his way to the mess hall. Kraglin hot on his heels. Yondu doesn't know what he's gonna tell the crew. Not that it's any of their business who he brings on his ship. But he doesn't want a mutiny on his hands either. Some tried to mutiny when he decided to keep Peter. At least Peter was able to work his keep. But this small girl. Well she wouldn't be able to do that. And things may have to be done differently with the baby on board. He'll probably have a full blown mutiny on his hands. Yondu shakes his head. There's no reason to dwell on it till the time comes if they decide to keep her. Yondu strolls through the mess hall, head held high. There were few Ravagers in the mess at the moment being past dinner time. So that's a plus.

Yondu walks up to the cook. A green man with 4 arms and hands. The girl's eyes widen at the sight. She has never seen anyone like that. The creature man thing puts his hands on his hips. He's gruff and greasy looking. The apron he wears is stained and crinkle. He eyes the captain, first mate and the small girl.

"Ya got something the tyke can eat?" Yondu asks.

The cook looks at the girl. She's skinny, too skinny for his liking. He looks around with the food he has left over from the dinner rush. He sets a couple of food items up on the counter. The small girl eyes the items. One is a green dish with thing like tentacles. Another looks like something along the lines of chicken. And another was soup. She hasn't had solid food in a while. And the tentacles freak her out. She wants the soup but she's too scared to speak up. She buries her head in Yondu's chest, eyeing the items. The men most pick up on the feelings. Kraglin moves forward so he can see the small girls face. Maybe he can coast her out a little.

"Hey princess." Kraglin says to grab the girls attention.

He doesn't know her real name and she hasn't been forthcoming with it. So, the nickname seemed to be the better option instead of overwhelming her. She casts her eyes towards him. Ice blue lock onto his face. They're captivating. Like they're piercing into his soul. They're almost breathtaking.

"What would ya like t'eat?" He asks soothingly.

She says nothing, just stares at him. Kraglin sighs. Okay maybe they need a different approach. He points to the green tentacles dish. She scrunches up her nose, forcing her eye to squint. Clearly that is not something that she wants. He moves on to the chicken like creature. She doesn't crinkle her nose but she shakes her head no at that also. So what's left is the soup. He moves on to that. It is very subtle but he can see the eyes light up. Kraglin grins. A girl after his own heart. He grabs the soup and some water, following Yondu to his table. Yondu goes to set the girl on her own seat, but she is having none of that. She firmly plants her feet on the table and pushes off. She violently shakes her head no, keeping a death grip on Yondu's wrist. Yondu sighs, placing the small child in his lap. She settles in, looking up at Kraglin expectedly. Kraglin raises an eyebrow at the intense stare from the child. She obviously wants him to do something but he has no idea what. As if sensing the confusion. She pats the empty space right next to her. A soft smile graces Kraglin's features as he sets his lanky body in the seat next to the captain. He sets the soup and water in front of the girl. She digs in with a vengeance. The shock is evident on the two men as she tears into the meal with such force that Yondu is genuinely afraid she's gonna make herself sick.

"Slow down there girly." Yondu says, slowing the rate of consumption.

She slows down. The two men above her talk quietly. No doubt about her, but she doesn't really care about that right now. The small girl takes this time to look around the massive area. She has never been in such an open space before. That cramped cage has been her home for about a year now. She was only let out when they wanted to parade her around or when they wanted something to hit on. So to be in a space this size, with so many people, and people that were actually nice was a little overwhelming. But she felt safe with Peter and now this blue man named Yondu. And the lanky one named Kraglin. She feels like she can trust those three men and that they wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her. Even if the blue man scared her at first. She finishes her small meal, leaning back against Yondu as she sucks down the water.

Yondu raises an eyebrow at the girl in his lap. She has been through a lot so he is fairly shocked that she has warmed up to him so easily. He figured that Peter was going to have to do all this because he was the one that rescued her. But she walked up to him and decided that he was the one she was going to stick to. Maybe she could sense that he was some type of fatherly figure and in charge. But now she has grown attached to two of them, possibly three if her welcoming Kraglin to sit by her is any indication, instead of just Peter. And they're not even sure if she's staying. She is a cute little thing though. But he still has his concerns. How are they supposed to raise a baby in this environment. It was no place to raise Peter, he had very little choice once he found out what Ego really wanted Peter for. But he was a boy and he was eight when Yondu decided to keep him. She is a young girl. A baby practically. This was no place for a baby. But Yondu knows that they just can't shove her out and tell her to get either. She has been through a lot and the fact that she has warmed up to them is a tremendous feat. She is not going to do that to just anyone. Yondu sighs, rubbing his hand down his face. He needs to let it go till he gets her cleaned up and they have their family meeting, because her staying isn't only going to affect him. It's going to affect his boys as well.

After the small girl is done guzzling down her water, Yondu lifts her up sitting her on the table in front of him. She blinks at him in surprise. But he wanted to be eye level with the girl as he asks the next question. She needs a bath. She's fifthly and has a small order to her. But if the people who had her used any type of water as a punishment it could prove difficult. She may panic at the sheer mention of it. So, Yondu wants to see her facial expressions as he asks the question.

"We gotta git y'in a bath." Yondu just rightly states.

To his surprise, and blessing, her eyes light up with excitement. A bath is clearly something that she doesn't get very often. But they hadn't used it as a punishment, which is good. That will make this, and possible future ones, a lot easier to handle. Yondu lets out a sigh of relief. He leans back in his chair, staring at the young girl for a minute. She looks back at him with wide eyed innocence. He knows it's not a good idea, but the more he spends time with her, and the more she turns those ice blue eyes on him, the more he finds himself leaning towards keeping her. She would be a nice addition to this little family. Her sweet, innocent personality would be a welcome relief from the hardships they deal with on a regular basis. A little ray of sun shine if you will. She looks back and forth between the two men. She gives them a look expressing her desire to get going. She wants a bath so badly she practically can't sit still. Yondu turns his attention to his first mate, who is leaning on the table, watching the kid right next to him.

"Go git her som'thing t'wear. She can't stay in those clothes."

Kraglin nods his head, "Aye capt'n."

The older Xandarian stands up, leaving the two on their own. He has no idea where he's gonna find clothes that fits someone so small, but he's gonna do as ordered and look. Maybe they can just improvise till they find proper clothing. One place to check is Peter's room. He still has some clothes from when he was younger. He doubts they'd fit the girl but he could still check. He scouts Peter's room, kicking some clothes that the kid keeps lying around. His room is such a mess. He did find some old pants and shirts, but nothing that would fit the girl right now. He sighs, rubbing his temple. He would ask some of the female members of the crew, but Yondu wants to keep the girls presence here under wraps until they decide what they were going to do with her. Kraglin was pretty positive that was not going to happen. Ones had already seen her when they were in the mess hall earlier. And a ship full of men called for talkin. So the news of a baby being on the ship has probably already spread. But Kraglin was not going to add to that talk. He drops his hand, walking to his own room. He knows for a fact that he has nothing in there she can wear. But maybe for now she can just wear an old t-shirt. It would be big enough to cover her, but not so big that it would fall off of her. He pulls out an old shirt from his dresser before making his way to the captain's room.

Yondu runs the water in the tub that is connected to his room. One of the perks of being the captain is having your own bathroom while the rest of the crew shared the showers. The young girl stays by his side. She takes in her surroundings while keeping a firm grip on Yondu's long jacket. He watches the water fill the small area. He's not exactly sure how he's going to accomplish this. He has never bathed a small child before. He had bathed Peter once when he was very sick, but Peter was eight and could still do some things on his own. But the kid next to him couldn't. He sighs. Well he's just going to have to do it the same way he did when Petey was too sick, and improvise the rest. He walks into his sitting area, taking off the jacket and harness. He sees the young girl eye the harness with the arrow in it curiously. He's thankful that she doesn't reach out for it. He doesn't want her hurt and he's afraid that fussing at her for trying to touch it may scar her even more. Yondu is not the most tactful man. Nor the most patient. So he knows that it would not end well if they had to have that discussion. Yondu takes off his leather shirt, leaving him in a white tank-top. He knows from experience that he's probably gonna get soaked. So no reason to get water on multiple pieces of clothing. The girl stares at him curiously, even cocking her head to the side cutely. Yondu huffs a chuckle at her. He holds out his hands in a silent invitation for her to be picked up. She grins broadly, jumping up and down as she moves towards him. He easily lifts her in his arms, moving back towards the bathroom.

The bath goes easily. She let's Yondu wash her hair and her body without much of fuss. In fact she just sits there quietly, happily moving her hands through the water. She apparently loves the water and rarely got the privilege to be in it. While washing her, Yondu can clearly see the cuts and bruising. They line down her body in different stages of healing. Yondu has to resist his temper. What was done to the child is inhumane. He can be a cruel man himself, but he would never mistreat a child. Especially not one so small. She seems to be of good spirits though. She hardly pays any attention to them. That, though, makes Yondu's temper flare even more. Because her nonchalant manner on them says that it is something that she is used to. Something that happens way too frequently. The knock on the door drags Yondu out of his rant. He stands, leaving the young girl in the tub. He opens the door to reveal Kraglin and Peter right behind him. Yondu moves out of the way, allowing his two boys to come in.

"Sit." Yondu says, pointing to the couch in his sitting area.

The boys move over to the area without much of a fuss. Kraglin hands the shirt to his captain. Yondu looks down at it with a raised eyebrow. He can clearly see that it's Kraglin's old shirt. Kraglin just shrugs, going over and sitting down on the couch next to Peter. The two starting to bicker back and forth. Yondu rolls his eyes at the two. He steps back into the bathroom. The young girl smiles broadly at him, showing off her white teeth. Her eyes crinkle at the corners as she moves to face the centaurian, arms raised for him to pick her up. Yondu allows a small smile to grace his lips. It has been a long time since someone was genuinely happy to see him walk through the door. Been a while since anyone wanted or needed him. Even though the back of his mind told him that it was a bad idea to keep the girl. Yondu listens to his instincts. As he lifts the young girl out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her, he makes up his mind that he's gonna keep her. She would be good for this family; good for him.

He quickly dries her off, putting Kraglin's shirt on her. She is swimming in it, but she grins even more broadly when she buries her nose in the collar and smells it. Yondu laughs, shaking his head at her antics. Apparently she likes the way the Xandarian smells. Yondu throws the towel down the chute. He turns with a light tug on his pant leg. The girl stands behind him her arms raised towards the older man. This time she was the one asking to be picked up. Yondu does so happily, walking out to where the rest of his family sits. Yondu flops his bulk into his arm chair across from the couch. The boys stop bickering, turning their gaze towards their captain and father.

"What do you boys think about keeping her?" Yondu asks bluntly.

"I'm in favor!" Peter says quickly.

Yondu scoffs at his son. Of course he's in favor. He had every intention of keeping her since the moment that he sprung her from her cage. But he wants to know what Kraglin thinks. He has grown attached to her but Kraglin is willing to do whatever anyone else decides. The girl in his lap glances over at the young man. They lock eyes for a second. She wiggles herself down from Yondu's lap. He lets her slide off making sure she doesn't topple over. She walks over to Kraglin cautiously. She places a hand on his leg, looking up at him. She bits her lower lip before raising an arm in a plea to be picked up. Kraglin obliges, settling the girl in his lap. They stare at each other, her hand on his chest, his hands wrapped around her back. They seem to be having a silent conversation. After several seconds each smiles at the other. The girl giggles quietly before burying her face in his chest. She easily relaxes against him, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Kraglin watches the girl, tightening his grip around her.

"Krags?" Yondu draws his eldest out.

Kraglin looks up at his captain, "It's not gonna be easy sir."

Yondu scoffs, "No. But when have we ever done anything easy." Yondu leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Look boys. This is gonna be a big change. And it's gonna take some adjusting. But I feel it's the right thing to do."

Peter grins, "So you wanna keep her too old man? She's soften that old tough heart?"

Yondu scoffs at Peter. Not even bothering to reply. So what if this small girl has somehow wormed her way into his cold heart just within the past couple hours. He's not about to let Peter know that. But it's still a big decision. Yondu has never cared for a child so young. And Kraglin and Peter aren't used to having a child around so small either. He doesn't even know how the two would react to having a baby on board that may cry to get their attention. Yondu sighs, lowering his head before leveling his eyes on his two sons.

"I do Petey. We can't just hand her off to anyone. But I'm not sure how the crew would react."

"Screw the crew." Kraglin mumbles.

Yondu raises an eyebrow at him, "Excuse me Krags? I couldn't quite hear ya."

"Sorry sir. I said screw the crew. This little girl needs a family. She needs us. We can't abandon her because of what some insignificant idiots think."

Yondu laughs. No truer words have been spoken. But can they give her the life she deserves. Well the answer is no. Not on a ravager ship, and Yondu has no plans on settling down on some planet to raise a family.

"But are we the family that she needs?" Yondu asks quietly.

The men are all silent for a few minutes contemplating the answer before Peter speaks up, "Yes." He pauses letting it sink in, "We have to be better than what she had. And we can't leave her to be put in a worse situation then what she has here. We may not be the perfect family. We're a bit dysfunctional but we are better than what she had."

"I think so sir. She'd fit right in." Kraglin says looking down at the young girl.

Yondu's chest swells with pride. He may not have been a perfect father to these two boys but they turned out okay. Maybe he can do better with this one. Yondu's eyes land on the small girl in Kraglin's lap. She's half way asleep, but still trying to fight it off. It still amazes him how comfortable she is with the three of them after only a few hours of being on the ship. If they left her with someone else now. Well she'd be traumatized. And Yondu doesn't think he can take the heartache that would come with seeing that betrayal in those blue eyes.

He nodes his head. "Then it's settled."

He leans back relieved that it's done and over with. He rests his head in his hand. This is gonna be a massive undertaking. One he's not entirely sure he's ready for. But he'll figure it out along the way much as he did with Kraglin and Peter. At least he has some experience under his belt. Kraglin shifts, glancing down at the now sleeping form. Peter raises his eyes as if he has thought about something else.

Yondu sighs, "What is it now boy?"

"We don't know her name. We don't even know what to call her."

Yondu's eyes widen a little. Petey is right. They don't know her name. And they never bothered with asking because she seemed like she didn't really want to talk. And Yondu wasn't one to force a child to talk if they didn't want to. And it really seemed unimportant until they decided what they were gonna do. Yondu's ears pick up the sound of small giggles. He glances down to see the baby crack an eye open at him.

"Isabella." She whispers sleepily.

Yondu barely heard it, but he knew what she said. Her name. The cheeky tyke had been listening the whole damn time. He rests his head back in his hand, shaking it fondly. Kraglin and Peter exchange shocked looks. Did she just tell them her name? Kraglin bends his head down to get a better look at the girl. She breathes evenly, as if she had never stirred. He takes the chance that she'll answer him if he asks what she had said.

"What did y'say" He asks softly.

"Izzy." She breathes out deeply before falling completely asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kraglin was pulling away from the planet. Drax hollers into the coms asking where Quill is at. Izzy stands in the back. She listens to all the chaos. She moves forward, staring into the back of her eldest brother. Her mouth feels dry. This deep sense of dread sits in the pit of her stomach. Something is wrong. Yondu is nowhere to be seen or heard. And he would be up here at the controls if he was on the ship. And Rocket wont answer Drax on where Peter is. He's obviously not on the ship either. A sickening feeling washes over the 17 year old. Her mind puts together some of the pieces coming up with the worst possible scenario.

"Where's dad?" She asks, her voice shaking a little.

Everyone tenses. She can see Kraglin's shoulders become tight and draw up a little. Kraglin looks over at Drax but doesn't utter a word to his little sister. Izzy glares at the two. Why isn't anyone answering her? Peter is still on the planet and so is . . . . Oh no. Izzy's face falls as she puts pieces together. Was dad going to try to save Peter? But Rocket only grabbed one jetpack and bodysuit. And according to Drax the one he had on was from Peter. And if Rocket is back. No. No. No. This is not happening. Yondu is gonna do anything to save his boy. Even if that means giving up his own life for him. Izzy's hands start to shake. She cannot allow this to happen. She _will _not.

Izzy's mind starts into over drive. She needs form a plan. Izzy has a mask almost identical to Peter's. Actually it was Peter's. It was an old prototype of his that he gave her to fix up. She just made it better with her own modifications. She also has the same jetpack things on her boots. Peter helped her make some to fit. But of course she didn't have them on because she didn't think she would need them. She was banned from leaving the ship according to Yondu. But if she could take the jetpack from Drax. Or get to her room to get the boots jetpack devices. With the two items she can go out and get the two men before anything tragic happens. She knows she can. She just has to get past Kraglin. Or convince him to let her do this. Which is gonna be very hard. Maybe she can just run out.

"I'll be back." Izzy says starting off.

Kraglin grabs her arm before she can get away, "No you're not. You're staying here."

Izzy looks down at her brother's strong grip. Man he caught her fast. She was hoping she could just slip out without anyone being able to stop her. She lifts her gaze to his face. He can clearly see what she is thinking about doing. And he is not about to let her do it. Kraglin levels her with a stern glare. She scoffs a little. Kraglin has gotten good at that paternal look. There were only two people that ever disciplined her. One is her dad Yondu and the other, well the other is Kraglin. He was in his late 20s when Yondu decided to raise her. So, being the oldest of the three kids, when Yondu wasn't around the responsibility of her, fell on him. But he forgets. Izzy is not a little kid anymore. She's 17 and those glares, that small twitch of an eyebrow, does not deflate her like it did when she was young. In fact it may just make her more determined to do what she wants.

"No I'm not. We can't let dad do this!" She says sternly, jerking her arm from his grip.

"I was told to keep you on this ship. I'm not gonna disobey orders."

"Screw orders! Dad needs our help Krags!"

"No!" He raises his voice, before lowering it, "I will not lose you too."

Kraglin turns back around to the controls. He focuses on getting the old budget of a ship back into space. Izzy's breath hitches at her brother's statement. She understands her brother's want to protect her. But he has to understand her want to save their dad. She can't lose him. She's not ready for that. She almost lost him during the mutanity. She cannot bear the thought of not having him in her life. She can't even imagine it without any of the three men, but definitely not Yondu. Not her daddy. No she will not allow this to happen. She looks around. Maybe she can incapacitate Kraglin long enough to get out of the room. Her eyes land on a pipe laying on the deck. She picks it up, feeling the cold steal in her hand. She hates that it has come to this, but she will not allow anyone to keep her from doing this, including her big brother. Hopefully he won't be too mad at her after he wakes up. Izzy stalks over to her brother. She brings the pipe around, hitting Kraglin on the back of the head. Kraglin grunts before crumbling to the floor.

Izzy winces at the impact, "Sorry big brother. But I can't allow dad to do whatever he has planned."

Drax looks confused as he studies Izzy. He glances down at Kraglin and then back up at the young girl. There is no doubt that he is shocked at the action that Izzy just took. And he's trying to figure out why she just hit her brother over the head with a pipe. Izzy would love to go into detail trying to explain the matter to the man but she has no time for that. Nor does she truly care to do it either. She has a job to do and she is gonna get it done. And explaining every little thing to the Destroyer will take too much time.

"What are you doing?" Drax finally asks.

Izzy ignores him walking over to the coms and pressing the button, "Rocket! I need you up here to pilot the ship."

"What? Why? Where's Kraglin?" Rocket asks confused.

"He's been," Izzy pauses trying to find the right word, "detained. Just get your furry butt up here and pilot this thing! I need you to get close to the planet without getting dragged in."

"Alright. Alright. I'm coming." Rocket snaps.

Izzy walks over to Drax grabbing the jetpack off his back. Drax twirls around watching the young girl. He tries to figure out what she is doing, or going to do. She has hit her brother and gotten Rocket to do a task that her brother was already doing. He does not understand the actions. Izzy puts the jetpack on the back of her jacket. Ignoring the blundering destroyer. She walks towards the back of the ship. Drax stops her with an ever present question.

"Young Udonta. Are you going to save my friend Quill?" He asks.

Izzy stops, not bothering to turn around, "No Drax. I'm gonna go save my dad and big brother."

Peter. Yondu. Kraglin. They're her family. Her father, her two older brothers. She knows these men. She has known them since three. Yondu raised her. Kraglin and Peter were there to help, to mess with her, to comfort, to protect. They are her family. They have been her family long before they were family to the band of crazed lunatics that her brother calls his friends. She is not saving Yondu and Peter because of Drax or Gamora. She's saving Yondu and Peter because they are family and that's what family does.

She waits a beat, "Get Krags to the Med-Bay once Rocket gets up here."

"Good luck." Drax says, as if knowing she'll need it.

Izzy turns to look at Drax out of the corner of her eye. She nods her head once in a thank you. She's gonna need all the luck she can get. She doesn't know what dad has planned or if he is even planning to sacrifice himself to save Peter. But her gut is screaming at her to go stop him because that is exactly what he's going to do. So, she's not gonna take the chance that he isn't. She has the means to get out into space; even if it's for nothing, at least she will have the peace of mind knowing that she was there if need be.

Izzy hurries her way to the cargo bay of the old ship. She needs to get the doors open. Once she has Yondu and Peter she needs to get back into warm, oxygenated air as quickly as possible. She slams her fist on the button pressed against the wall near the doors. There is a loud thud before the roar of the doors coming apart and sliding into the depths of the ship. She keeps the force field on. There is no reason to get herself killed because she was sucked out into the empty vacuum of space when the doors opened. Izzy presses the cold metal behind her ear, materializing her helmet over her face. She fiddles with the modulating frequency in her helmet. One of the modifications was to allow her to pass through the force field without being vaporized by it.

"Rocket. I need you to keep the doors open and get the ship as close to the planet as possible. I'll leave my tracker on so you know where we are."

"Alright Izzy." Rocket responses.

Rocket's voice is heavy with specktism, worry and exasperation. Izzy knows that he's probably shocked that she's doing such a suicidal mission. But there have been many times the Guardians have been engaged in suicidal missions. So, he had no room to judge; he can only help to keep her from actually killing herself. Izzy presses the small device on her back, getting the jetpack to come up and over, coving her chest. She closes her eyes taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. Once the tremors subside she takes off running towards the shield, activating the jetpack at the last second. She shots off into space, the coldness tingling her fingers a little. She turns on the scanning. She has no idea the exact location of the men but she has their biosigns programmed into the helmet. This makes finding them a lot easier.

The helmet picks them up, showing that they are about a 100 meters to her left. She flies over, dread filling her stomach. Peter has a space suit on. He looks panicked as he claws at the front of Yondu's jacket. No. No. No. She hates when she's right. As Izzy gets closer she realizes the reason for the panic. Her worst fears coming true. Yondu doesn't have a space suit on. She can see the frost forming on his blue skin. She pushes the small engine to go faster, almost colliding with the two.

"Izzy?" Peter questions.

Izzy doesn't answer him. She has no time for this! She quickly takes off the jetpack and slaps it on Peter's back. She presses it, forcing the metal up over his shoulders and across his chest. He can get them back to the ship a lot easier than she can. She then takes the metal piece out from behind her ear. The mask fades away, allowing her to clip it behind Yondu's ear. She watches anxiously as the mask forms over his face. His breathing becomes slightly more steady as the eyes glow a deep blue.

"Izzy?! Izzy what are you doing?!" Peter yells.

Izzy doesn't bother answering. She has to hold her breath long enough to not suffocate before he gets them back to the cargo bay. She weakly pats Quill's chest, before pointing to the ship in the distance. Peter's horror stricken face looks at his little sister, ice crystals starting to form on her face and hair. He gazes in the direction her finger is pointing. He can see the ship coming closer. It takes Peter all but a second to fit all the pieces together. He wraps his arm around Izzy's waist, the other wrapping around Yondu under his arms. Peter takes off towards the ship, no doubt praying that he can make it there before anything else happens to Yondu or Izzy.

They all come flying into the cargo bay. Balance and momentum is instantly lost. The pressurized ship drags them down. Each of them crashes in a different direction. Yondu gets dropped closest to the force field. Izzy gets thrown to the far side of the bay, landing on her side. Peter lands between the two. He collapses to the floor, groaning at the impact. There is a loud roaring sound as the doors start to close back shut. That is probably Rocket's doing. Izzy watches as the darkness of space disappears behind the heavy doors. She groans, rolling over to her side. The coldness of space starts to claw at her bones. That went better than expected.

Peter recovers far more quickly than the two of them. He rips the jetpack off his back and the body suit off his chest. He throws both of them to the side. He scrambles to his feet and over to his little sister. He slides to a halt dropping to his knees. Her teeth chatter as she wraps her arms around herself.

"So cccooolldddd." She stammers out.

Peter stops for a second, looking over his sister. He's not exactly sure what to do now that he has her in here. Her lips have a blue color to them. Which is weird because her blood is more of a greenish blue color. I guess it's still blue when it's not oxygenated. With the state she's in, Peter decides that she needs to be in the med-bay. He doubts there is a doctor on board, but they would have the stuff there to be able to fix her up. He'll come back for Yondu once he has her settled. He bends down to get her, only for the young girl to weakly push him away.

"Nooo. Check on dad." She says weakly, teeth knocking together.

"Izzy. . ." Peter starts, being cut off by a push to his chest.

"I'm fine. Dad first."

Peter sighs. She is not fine. Her body still has ice crystals on it and if they dont get her warm soon then she may go into shock. But Peter knows that there is no use arguing with the young girl. She is just as stubborn as Yondu. He shucks his jacket off, draping it over Izzy. Maybe that will get the process started. He walks over to Yondu, crouching to check on the older man. Peter leans over, turning the mask off. It fades away back to the small metal piece behind the ear. Yondu coughs as he takes in full deep breaths. He reaches out, grabbing a hold of Peter's shirt.

"Boy? What happened?" He asks, voice raspy and cracking.

"Izzy happened." Peter states, not bothering to try to protect his little sister from their father's fury.

"What?" Yondu asks, his brows knitting together.

Peter jerks his head over to where his little sister is laying on the metal deck plates. She has a death grip on his jacket trying to wrap it around her body as tightly as she could. She is shaking uncontrollably. Peter can even hear her teeth clicking together from here. She casts her big blue eyes over at the two men. A small weak smile forms on her lips at seeing her father's ruby colored eyes staring back at her. Yondu growls as his grip on Peter's shirt tightens.

"Git me up boy. Now."

Peter does as he is told. Easily sitting the older man up, before helping him to his feet. Yondu sways, unsteady with how close to death he actually was. Peter reaches his hand out to the man. Yondu pushes it away. Peter huffs out of his nose. He is still clearly too proud to take help. Yondu makes his way over to his youngest. He crouches down, placing his hand on her head. He gently rubs his thumb over her forehead. She glances up at him with those blue eyes. They aren't as bright as they normally are.

"What were ya thinkin kid?"

She shakily whispers something that Yondu couldn't quite understand. His brows knit together. What little he heard wasn't making any sense. She closes her eyes; her head slumping to the side. Her breath becomes shallow, almost labored. Yondu starts to lightly tap her check with his fingers, shaking her head side to side. She's freezing cold. The ice crystals have melted by now. But her body was racked with tremors trying to keep warm. The normally light pink lips are now blue tinted and pale. Yondu could beat her butt right then and there. What was she thinking coming out there and doing that? Yondu continues his intrusion of lightly tapping her cheek.

"No girly. Y'aren't doing this t'me now. Y'gotta stay awake." He whispers through gritted teeth.

Izzy groans at the rudeness. She cracks her eyes open enough to look at Yondu. She tries to scowl at him but the effort to contort her face is just too great. She eventually just settles for a weak huff and closes her eyes again. Yondu can tell that she's going into shock. He may have been out there longer than she was, but he also ran hotter. His body warmed up quicker. Izzy on the other hand was the exact opposite. Whatever species the girl was mixed with ran cold. Her core temperature was lower than most. Even Quill ran hotter than her. The slightest temperature change would make her shiver and seek one of the men for warmth. So, her being out in the freezing temperatures of space was having a deadly effect on her. Yondu growls deeply. He starts to shrug off his overcoat, laying it on top of Izzy. Hopefully the heavy leather will help with keeping what little body heat she has left.

"Quill!" Yondu snaps.

Quill is right beside him. Yondu doesn't have to tell him what to do. Peter is crouched down next to Yondu moving his hand underneath the teenager. He lifts her up as easily as a doll. Yondu stands up next, pulling himself up by Peter's arm. Peter waits a second to make sure Yondu is steady enough to walk, only for Yondu to start pushing at his shoulder.

"Git going boy. Y'need t'Git her t'the med-bay. I'll be right behind ya."

Peter listens to their father, moving away from him. He picks up the pace as he leaves the cargo bay. The med-bay isn't that far away but it seems like it's taking forever to get there. Probably because Peter is sickened with worry on how Izzy is deteriorating. He will always be grateful for what she did today. Peter was not ready to lose Yondu anymore than she was. But he can't stand to lose her either. Another round of violent shivers rack the small form. Peter picks up the pace, rushing into the med-bay. He lays Izzy down on one of the many examine beds. Yondu is right behind him despite still trying to find his footing. They're not the only ones in the med-bay. Yondu stops, raising an eyebrow at the sight of his eldest. Kraglin sits on another table, ice pressed to the back of his head. The man has a very angry scowl on his face. Yondu has no doubt that Kraglin's injury is from Izzy. But he'll have to deal with that later. Right now their main focus is to get her warmed up.

Kraglin lifts his eyes up enough to take in the scene. They widen as Peter sets a shivering, almost limb little sister down on the bed. Kraglin lowers the ice pack onto the bed he's sitting on. He pushes himself up to his feet and makes his way over. He puts the back of his hand on her cheek. She's freezing. He notices that her lips are blue tinted.

"What do we do?" Peter asks.

"Get all the blankets. We need to pile them up on her." Kraglin states moving past Peter to grab some of the blankets off the bed.

Yondu knows that the blankets aren't going to be enough. She needs more heat, like body heat. The Doc used to tell them when she was younger that if she got overly cold just to hold her as closely as possible. Blankets would help, but she would need body heat to get her temperature back to normal. She was always running to Yondu, wanting to be held whenever she was cold and shivering. She knew he was the best form of heat. It's no different now. She needs more heat and Doc's words have rung true over the years. Yondu starts to take off the holster for his arrow. Centaurians run hot, way hotter than most species. He was her best shot at surviving this. He starts to unbutton his leather shirt, slipping it off his arms. He throws it to the side. Yondu stands there in his white tanktop and black leather pants. Peter stops for a second staring at their father who seems to be randomly undressing.

"Ummm. Yondu?" Peter asks.

"She needs more heat, boy. Can only git it through body heat." Yondu answers.

Peter nods his head in understanding. He remembers from when he was younger how hot Yondu can run at times. And he remembers how Izzy was when she was younger. Alwaying running to them to be picked up and cuddled to warm herself up. Yondu is Izzy's best shot at getting her core temperature up and stable. Yondu motions for Kraglin to pick the young girl up. Yondu would do it himself but he's still a little weak. And he doesn't want to drop either one of them. Kraglin slides between Peter and the bed, easily picking up the youngest. She curls into Kraglin. She shivers and drags the two jackets closer to her body. Yondu pulls himself up on the bed, arranging the pillows so he can lean against the back wall. Kraglin lays the young girl in their captain's arms. He wraps them around her tightly pulling his leather jacket up.

"Alrite. Get some of those blankets on her."

The boys waist no time. They unfold the blankets that they've found, laying them over the shivering girl. It takes several minutes but her shivering settles down. The boys drop themselves into nearby chairs. The weight of the event finally rolling off. Izzy squirms into Yondu's chest. Yondu wraps his arms tighter around his daughter. He leans his head back against the wall. His body is tired from the events of the day. He could use some shut eye. He closes his eyes, letting his body relax under the weight of Izzy and the blankets. His small family was safe and well. That's all he could ask for.

Gamora walks around the big ship. She has not seen Quill since he came back on board. She has a sneaking feeling he's still in sickbay with his sister. He has spent days on end watching over her when she's been sick. She makes her way to the med-bay. She stops in her tracks as she takes in the scene. Yondu is on the bed; Izzy curled up on top of his chest. Kraglin is on the right side of the bed. He has his feet prompt up on the end of the bed. His head rests in his hand that is prompt up on the bed. Peter is on Yondu's left. He has his head resting in his arms on the side of the bed. Gamora notices that Izzy has snuck a hand out, gripping Peter's shirt. Kraglin also has a hand on her back, as if to make sure she's always there.

Gamora can't help the soft smile that graces her lips. She quietly walks over to the bed. All the men are snoring lightly but that doesn't seem to bother Izzy. In fact it seems to bring some sort of comfort as she has a small smile plastered on her face. Gamora was never one for motherly affections. But between baby Groot and Izzy, she finds herself taking on that role for them. She will always be grateful to Izzy. She saved Peter and Yondu. It's gonna take some getting used to, having Kraglin, Yondu and Izzy around full time. But they'll all adapt.

She fixes the blankets on Izzy bringing it back up to tuck under her chin. She runs her fingers through the young girl's hair. She smiles as Izzy leans into the touch and sighs contentedly. Gamora leans down kissing the young girl's forehead. Her hand moves to Peter's hair, leaning down and gently kisses his check.

"Welcome home." She whispers.

She walks towards the door, careful not to wake anyone up. She leans against the frame, taking in the quiet, peaceful, family oriented scene. Having the extra bodies was gonna be different. But having Izzy around permanently is gonna be a good thing for this small dysfunctional family. She smiles, slipping out of the room, letting the small family sleep peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

"Izzy come ov'r here n' help me with this." Kraglin calls.

Izzy, an 8 year old xandarian/some other species leans back to look at her older brother. She was small, only coming to Kraglin's beltline when standing next to the taller Xandarian. She has grease all over her. There were smudges on her arms and hands. Even a few light ones on her face and neck. She wore a pair of blue jeans that they had picked up on a job and one of Peter's old shirts from when he was younger. And a pair of ravager boots that the tailor made for her. Izzy was smart, even at 8 she could take something apart and build something completely different out of the parts. She loves following Kraglin around and helping him with the mechanics on the ship. Izzy wants to help in any way she can, but being 8 she can only do but so much. So, she follows people around like Kraglin, Tulk, Oblo, and Peter. They will let her help and show her how to do different things. It makes her feel useful and allows her to get her hands dirty and work on something.

Izzy stands walking over to her older brother. Kraglin is down on one knee, trying to fix the old engine that doesn't seem to want to be fixed. They've been working on this old machine for days now. Every time one thing seems to be fixed, something else seems to break down. Kraglin was starting to wonder whether they can even save the hunk of junk. But he's gonna try everything before he presents that bad news to the captain. Kraglin has his jumpsuit halfway off and tied around his waist. His white tank top showing underneath, smudges of grease clings to it. It shows off the small tattoos that line down his neck and arm. He asked Izzy if she wanted to help him as he had multiple things to do on it. And her small hands can fit better in certain places. Kraglin moves back, allowing the younger girl to slide between him and the engine he's working on. Kraglin wraps one gloved hand around her small waist.

"See that small nut and hose in there?" He asks pointing to the square hole that is directly in front of them. Izzy nods her head lowering it to get a better look inside, "I need you to see if you can tighten that and connect the hose to the back panel."

Izzy nods her head, pushing her hand through the small opening. She scrunches up her face as she grabs the hose. She has to stretch her arm, pushing her body against the cold metal to reach the housing on the back panel. It takes a moment before there is an audible click. She grins, moving on to the bolt. Her fingers wrap around it easily tightening it till she needs a tool. She drags her hand out and looks around at the tools that are scattered about between Kraglin and herself. Kraglin, as if reading her mind, hands her the small wrench needed to tighten it down. Izzy blinks her eyes a couple times, as the tool suddenly appears in front of her face. After several seconds she grins up at her brother, taking the small instrument. She finishes the job wiping her hands on the grease stained rag that Kraglin hands her.

"Good job Izzy. Thanks." Kraglin praises ruffling the little girl's hair.

"Can you come check my stuff Krags?" She asks, looking up at Kraglin from under his heavy hand.

"No need. I trust ya Princess."

"Yeah but I don't trust myself. Please Krags. I dont wanna mess it up." She begs pitifully.

Kraglin sighs. He knows that she's done a good job and there is nothing that she has messed up. She is a good mechanic and builder. But she is always second guessing herself. She lacks confidence in so much. That is something that the small family needs to work on with her. She won't survive in the galaxy or on a ravager ship. None of the men would hurt her or take advantage of her. Not without invoking the wrath of the Captain, First-mate, Peter and a couple other men. But they take on new recruits all the time. They think they know better and always end up getting themselves into trouble, kicked off the ship, or killed. And Izzy being a child and a girl becomes a prime traget for these dumb kids. Izzy is a spitfire, always ready to fight when someone pushes her too far, but then she second guesses the decisions that she makes. That second guessing can get her killed. He makes a mental note to talk to Yondu about it later on.

Kraglin stands, walking over to her small area to check on what she has done. He really sees no point in doing this, but if he doesn't then Izzy will bug him till he does. And by bug he means whine, complain and beg till he checks after her. Izzy follows him over, standing next to the taller man. She watches him closely as he bends down to examine the area. Just like he suspected, everything is in place and tightened down. Kraglin stands, placing his hands on his hips.

"Wanna go check mine for me?" Kraglin asks.

Izzy giggles, "I don't need to check after you big brother."

"Well ya made me come check yer stuff. So gotta check mine."

Izzy rolls her eyes, but walks over and examines her big brother's work. She grins pretending to find stuff wrong with it. She points it out, scolding him on how he needs to do a better job. Kraglin rolls his eyes, sighing fondly. He walks over, tapping her on the back of the head. She giggles, turning away from him. Kraglin jerks his head towards the far wall where the control panel for the engine is located.

"Stop it. Go turn her on Izzy."

Izzy's grin broadens, as she runs over to the lever on the far wall. She stands in front of it waiting for her brother to tell her that she can pull the lever. He takes a step back, checking over the two areas one last time. There is no reason to destroy everything they just fixed because something wasn't tightened or hooked up right. Both areas seem to be in order. Kraglin motions for her to pull the lever to start the engine.

"Do it slow Princess." He cautions.

She slowly pulls the lever down, hearing the engine start to come to life. So far, so good. By now normally there were sparks flying and things smoking. Kraglin smiles, twirling his wrist to inform Izzy to add a little more power to her. She does so very slowly, worried that it may be too much strain and cause more damage. But none of that happens. The old engine comes to life, purring beautifully, without any hiccups. Kraglin and Izzy exchange happy grins. Izzy runs her forearm over her forehead, causing a smudge of grease to stick there. Kraglin grins, stifling his laugh.

Izzy walks over to her brother to inspect their hard work. Kraglin pulls out a rag and tries to wipe off the smudges from her face. She turns her head, gently pushing the older's hands away. She scowls at her brother. She is not some little kid who needs her older brother to wash her face. Although every man on this ship feels like she is and tries to do everything for her. Izzy starts to pick up her tools, putting them in the old small toolbox that Kraglin got her for a gift. Kraglin mimics his sister, picking up his own tools. Izzy waits with an inpatient look. Kraglin ignores her long enough to stand and stick his tongue out at her. Izzy feigns shock, twisting her face into a small pout. She tries to smack her brother, only for him to slip by her hand. Kraglin chuckles as she levels him with another pout. He walks over, clapping his hand on the back of her neck, giving it a light shake. She giggles, dropping her head and allowing her brother to lead her out of the engine room.

They drop their tools off in their workshop. Yondu allowed them to turn an old storage room into a work area where Izzy could tear things apart and build at her leisure without her stuff getting in someone's way. Izzy spends more time in it than Kraglin. The room proves that as it is set up in the way she wants it. Izzy spends all her free time here, building small things and improving others. Kraglin was happy that she's able to have an outlet for her creative mind. Izzy sets her tool back on the second to top shelf, while Kraglin throws his on the top shelf. There was stuff everywhere in the small space, but everything still had it's spot. Kraglin grins down at his little sister. He places his hands between her shoulders gently pushing her to the door. Yondu is going to want an update and who better to give it than Izzy.

They make their way up to the command room and then the bridge where Yondu is at. Yondu is sitting at a table. He is looking over something on a holopad. Izzy grins broadly running up to her dad. She loves to tell him about her day and what she has accomplished. She somehow shoves her way between the man's legs. Which is a feat considering that Yondu was more or less facing the table. Izzy has squeezed herself between the table and Yondu's right leg. Yondu scouches his chair back so Izzy wouldn't be so squished against the table. She stands, resting each hand on his thigh. She waits for him to give her his full attention before she starts babbling away. Yondu makes one last adjustment before setting the pad down. He turns to face his daughter more, resting a hand on his hip. Izzy bounces on her toes as she tells him excitedly what her and Kraglin have done. Yondu listens to his daughter's exciting tell, before turning his attention to his eldest.

"Ya got her fixed then?" He asks his first mate.

"Yes Capt'n. With Izzy's help of course."

Yondu snorts, "I can see that."

Yondu licks his thumb, trying to wipe some of the grease smudges from his daughter's check. Izzy fusses, letting out an irritated huff as she pulls away from her daddy. She is not a little kid! The smudges are proof that she has done something today. They're her battle smudges from fighting with the old beast. He has no right to try to take them off. Izzy pushes the blue hand away, forcing a scoff out of the Centaurian.

"Daddy stop." Izzy huffs out, scowling at her father.

"You're gonna need a bath later on." He states to no one in particular.

Izzy huffs. Ignoring the comment in order to listen to the small conversation between her brother and Yondu. She soon decides that the conversation is of no interest to her. She doesn't really want to be here anymore. She has a small project that she's working on in the workshop and that's where she wants to be. Izzy leans into Yondu, resting her elbows and forearms on his legs. Yondu responses by lightly thumping her back with a heavy hand. After several minutes, Izzy couldn't take the boarding situation anymore. She pats Yondu's leg to get his attention.

"Daddy am I done? Can I go to the workshop?"

Yondu raises his eyebrow, "Ya git all yer work done? And done helping Krags?"

"Yep!" She says confidently, truly having her chores done this time.

Yondu glances up at his first mate, who nods his head in agreement. He checked to make sure her chores were done before he came to ask if she wanted to help him. Izzy does have a bad habit of pushing her chores off and then forgetting about them. She always ends up with too much to do in one day and Kraglin and Peter end up having to help her get them done. But this time she has been good and done them ahead of time. Yondu nods his head in approval. He jerks his head towards the door.

"Yea. Now git." He says, sending her on her way with a swat to her backside.

Izzy happily complies, running out of the command room and leaving the two men to talk amongst themselves. It would be several hours later that Yondu would come searching for the girl, finding her asleep upon her desk. Yondu shakes his head fondly, before hoisting the small girl into his arms and carrying her back to his quarters. He lays her down on his couch, massaging her scalp lightly before taking up a seat in his chair with his holopad. He settles himself in, ready to do some odd paperwork whilst his youngest sleeps. He glances over smiling proudly. He would have never thought he'd be raising another kid and that she would have stolen the hearts of many of the men. She had breathed life back into his small family, causing the 3 men to come closer together. Yondu shakes his head, she would never know how much she saved him and his two boys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning. Contains some spanking of a minor as punishment. Izzy is not listening and gets swatted a few times. If you don't like please don't read. Thank you. **

"That's not fair!" Izzy yells stomping her foot on the metal floor.

Yondu sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose. He drops his hand looking down on his 9 year old adopted daughter. "I dont care if it's fair t'you or not Izzy. The answer is still no."

"But Tasie said I could!" She yells, raising her voice even more. She gives him a definite look.

Yondu places his hands on his hips, clearly done with this argument. "I dont care what Taserface said. You are not going with them. You're too young."

She pouts up at him, twisting her face, "I'm not young, I'm a ravager! You cant babysit me forever daddy!"

Yondu laughs boisterously, "You may wear the colors and flames girly but you are no ravager. Not yet. You aren't going. And that's final."

Izzy brings her hands up, before dropping them with an irritated grunt and stomp of a foot. She knew that acting this way was not proving her point of being a big bad ravager and old enough to go on a mission without Yondu, Kraglin or Peter. But she was just so frustrated with him. This is something she wants to do. He cant keep her prisoner in this ship.

Yondu chuckles lightly, "point proven kid. Now go find your brother to bother."

Izzy crosses her arms obscenently, "No. I dont wanna."

Yondu growls a little, "then go to your room till diner time."

"No."

Yondu lowers his voice, sending it into that threatening daddy tone, one that says she's seconds away from being in trouble. "Girl. You better mind me or else we're gonna have problems."

Izzy narrows her eyes at him, glaring into him just as he was glaring into her. Each is stubborn and hardheaded. The only difference is that Yondu has many more years of practice in getting his way then she did. So Yondu was ready for the stare down that was ensuing. They stay locked that way a split second before she broke the silence. She just couldn't take the staring war any longer.

"No. I wanna go! And I'm not leaving till you give me what I want!"

She raises her voice, having it echo in the dense space. She stomps her foot for emphasis. She crosses her arms and sticks her nose in the air. She gives him a look that almost dares him to defy her. She tried reason so maybe a little brattiness will better get her way. Oh how wrong she is. Her face falls a little when she sees the flare of Yondu's nostrils. Oh no.

Yondu was having none of her attitude. If there is one thing Yondu hates it's being disrespected especially by one of his kids. He was on his youngest in two strides. He grasps her bicep, turning her to the side. He lands a firm, sting swat on her backside followed by another. He spins her around so she's only inches from the scowling face. Her eyes have a few unchecked tears in the corners. Good. That means that he at least has her attention.

"This tantrum stops now. You will do as yer told. Now go t'yer room till I come for ya." He ends the command with a swat to get the youngster on her way.

Izzy sniffles lightly, rubbing her nose on the back of her hand. Yondu raises an eyebrow at her. She stands for one more second before running off to her room down the hall. She didn't even notice her brother Kraglin.

"Hey princess. . ." He waves.

He drops his hand as the small girl runs past him without even stopping. He turns to watch the retreating form of his little sister run into her room and slam the door shut. Kraglin slowly turns back around, making his way into the command room. He takes notice of his captain. He stands with one hand on his hip, the other pinching the bridge of his nose. It doesn't take Kraglin long to figure out why his little sister ran to her room. No doubt Yondu and her had an altercation. And it was probably over her wanting to go on the new job they were hired to do.

"She wanted t'go didn't she?" Kraglin asks cautiously.

Yondu drops his hand to look at his first mate and eldest child. He had raised Kraglin since he was about 11. Stowing away on his ship before Yondu found him. He's been with him ever since. But he had a much easier time raising Kraglin than he does raising Izzy. Even Peter was easy at this age! Izzy is just so strong willed. So stubborn. So hardheaded. So much like him. Yondu groans inwardly knowing the fight is only gonna get worse as she grows older. Kraglin breaks the silence, pulling the captain out of his thoughts.

"She just wants to be like everyone else sir."

Yondu scoffs at the idea, "she's too young t'be like everyone else. She's only 9 Krags! And she hasn't grown up like you and Petey did."

"Ain't that the truth. She's a princess around here." Kraglin states not having any heat to his words.

He understood there was a difference in circumstances for each. For one both Peter and him are boys and they were taken on by Yondu at an older age than Izzy. She was only 3 when Peter brought her back to the ship after freeing her from some kind of enslavement on a mission. Peter was almost 19 by then and Kraglin himself was in his late 20s. So she was definitely doted on more then he and Peter. Especially since over half the crew fell in love with this little girl who had big blue eyes and a bright smile. Even now she is doted on and protected more than any other member of the crew. She could get away with so much if any of the crew had the courage to stand up to Captain and give her what she wanted.

Yondu sighs at the comment, "Son, "

"I'm not saying anything against it sir but she will have t'go sometime without one of us babysitting her. Ya are overprotective of her sir." Kraglin says the last part with a goofy grin on his face.

He knows full well what he is doing. He's picking at his captain. Invoking him to say something back. And oh does Yondu want to say something to his first mate. Kraglin knows full well why she can't go on every mission. And Yondu knows that Kraglin doesn't want her going out on her own either. The seer thought of her going with Taserface, Brahl and Oblo on a mission sickens him. He'd probably get her back with broken bones or in pieces. Now the men would do everything to protect her but Yondu knows how Izzy is. She doesn't listen to anyone except Yondu and Kraglin and even that is limited at best. So, the answer at the moment is no and will be no till she can listen to orders without questioning them. Yondu levels his oldest kid with a glare, placing both hands on his hips.

"Ya want her going out on her own?"

"No. But that's not the point. . ."

"That is the point boy. Now stop."

Yondu turns to end the conversation only to stop. Yondu watches Kraglin open his mouth to say something. The younger man quickly snaps it shut when Yondu gives him a deadly gaze. He just got through having a conversation with his youngest about disrespecting him. He'll be dead before he lets his oldest and acting first mate do the same. Yondu is on Kraglin, forcing the younger to lean back a little.

"I will remind you, boy. That you aint too old fer me t'drag YOU across my knee as well. So watch it."

Kraglin gulps at that giving his captain a nervous smile. He knows that his captain meant his threat. Yondu would not hesitate to whip him if he felt like he needed it. The centaurian raised him, then Peter and now Izzy. In his captain's culture Kraglin was no more than a rowdy teenager. Possible in his 20s. In his own culture, Xandarnian culture, he was an adult. But that didn't matter to his captain and adoptive father. Especially if Yondu felt like he needed a reminder of who's kid he was.

"Now. I suggest ya go find somewhere else t'be b'fore I make good on my threat." Yondu warns.

Kraglin nods his head. He watches nervously as Yondu steps away. Yondu places his hands on his hips, watching the younger man. Kraglin keeps his captain in front of him as he tries to slip past. No reason to hand Yondu a chance to embarrass him. Unfortunately, Yondu is more observant than he thinks. Yondu sees the slight movement. He knows that Krags just wants to get him in front so he doesn't have a chance to make good on his threat from earlier. Once Kraglin is a safe distance he turns his back to him. Yondu clicks his tongue. Now they can't have that. He wastes no time. The centaurian takes a step forward bringing his hand down on his eldest son's backside. Yondu is rewarded with a surprised yelp leaving his son's mouth. He watches with amusement as Kraglin's hand flys back to rub out the sting. Yondu raises an eyebrow as Kraglin twists his face into a very small, very brief childish pout. The older man has to hold back his laugh. Krags looks so much like his baby sister at the moment. The family moment is broken as footsteps draw near. Kraglin straightens his face, turns and walks away.

Yondu shakes his head, sighing once again. He seems to be going that a lot here lately. These kids were gonna be the death of him. Kraglin isn't the cause of the death wish. He listens, as he should being first mate and in his 30s. He was always an easy going kid anyways. Always listened to Yondu when he told him to do something. His other two; well that's a different story. Peter is his problematic, smart mouthed middle kid. He always has to have some reply, some question, when given orders. And Izzy, well she's the same in that way but she is also defiant, curious, a spitfire forsure. So, between Peter and Izzy Yondu was gonna turn gray before he's old. Yondu shakes his head, pushing away the horrific thought of Izzy when she gets older. Speaking of his problematic kid. He was suppose to check in hours ago and Yondu hasn't heard from him. He turns his attention to the holo-computers in front of him as Tulk walks in to give him an update.

"The crew is ready to go sir. They want to know if Izzy is coming with them?" Tulk asks cautiously.

Yondu growls a little, "No she ain't. So send them on their way so they can get this job done."

Tulk nods his head, but notices that his captain is otherwise preoccupied. Tulk is a long time friend of the captains, and he has learned to tell over the years when something is bothering Yondu. The whole time Tulk has been talking to him Yondu has not taken his eyes off the holocomputers in front of him. He notices that Yondu has up on the maps coordinates, and a tracking symbol. Peter is out on a job. The kid has a bad habit of not checking in when he's suppose to making his old man worry too much.

"Have ya heard anything from Petey?" Tulk questions in a deep scottish accent.

Yondu shakes his head, "No. And he's several hours past check-in."

"The kid is alway past check-in" Tulk points out.

"The kid is careless. But he ain't this careless. He should of been back by now." Yondu states, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Yondu finally finds the tracker of the Milano. He notices that the Milano isn't moving. He growls, thinking that there is something wrong with the computer. He press some buttons and slams a fist on the table. A red line draws out the route of the Milano within the past several hours. Yondu notices that the ship has barely moved. He checks the numbers once again. He takes note that they have changed. They were not the numbers when he started his search for the Milano. But it is only off by a fraction. Which means that the ship is drifting. Yondu decides to try to reach his son before he goes into full panic. None of the hails are answered. Dread and worry form in the pit of Yondu's stomach. He quickly transfers all the information and coordinates to his holopad before turning around to speak with Tulk.

"Go fetch Doc. Tell him t'meet me in the hanger." Yondu states, starting to walk off. "And find Kraglin too." He adds.

"Aye Capt'n. Anything wrong?" Tulk cautiously questions

There may have been unhappy crew members when Yondu decided to keep Peter all those years ago. But there were members of the crew who had learned to enjoy having the kid around. As he's gotten older he's become more troublesome and hard headed when it comes to taking orders. But that didn't mean that those who cared for the kid didn't stop caring. So, the fact that the captain seems to be worried about the younger man adds to the worry that Tulk slightly feels about the situation as well.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out." Yondu says ending the conversation.

Yondu walks away from the command room to go find his youngest. If she did what she was told she should be in her room. But Yondu knows that she rarely does what she's told. He doesn't really want to take Izzy on this trip because he has no idea what he'll find. He's hoping that Peter is okay, and just being a brat about answering his calls. But his gut tells him that something is wrong. But Izzy is right, he cant keep her on the ship the whole time. It's been a while since any of the Udonta men have been out on a job, and Izzy is feeling the effects of it. She's an explorer, an adventurer. She loves to see new places, experience new things, and more importantly she loves a good fight. Takes after him when it comes to that. Now going from a bigger ship to a smaller ship is not much of a change. But maybe the mystery of it all will get her calmed down enough to not throw a fit every time someone goes out on a job.

Yondu walks to Izzy's room. He takes a deep breath, to calm his nerves. He doesn't want Izzy to know that anything is wrong. Not till they find out more information. There is no sense in making the young one worry over something that is really none of her concern. Yondu walks into Izzy's room without bothering with a knock. He is greeted by his daughter laying on her bed with her feet up in the air. She has headphones on. No doubt listening to Quill's music. He notices that she's reading some book one of the crew members gave her. Hopefully it's nothing too horrific for the nine year old. He doesn't want to deal with nightmares all night long.

"Izzy." Yondu says trying to get his daughter's attention. "Isabella." Still no answer.

Yondu sighs. He walks over yanking the headphones off the young girls head. She lets out a surprise hey. She levels her father with a small glare as he throws the headphones back on the bed near the tape player.

"Get up. Get your boots on." He commands, pushing her boots a little closer to her. "

why?" She scowls.

"Isabella do what I ask." Yondu sighs out exasperated. "We need to go get your brother." Yondu states, not giving the girl any more information.

She swings her legs over the edge of the bed, a concerned look on her face. She watches him, no doubt trying to discern whether it's a good pick up, or a bad one. Mostly they're always bad pick ups. But to have to be bailed out of jail is better than finding yourself stranded and half dead. Yondu keeps himself busy though, not glancing at her. He picks up her boots, seeing as she clearly wasn't going to put them on herself. He walks out the door, not even waiting for the girl calling out to him. Well she can just walk to the hanger without shoes on then. He doesn't have time to wait and argue with the kid.

"Wait! What is wrong with Petey?" She asks, running after him in her socked feet.

Yondu doesn't answer Izzy. He can fill her in when he informs Kraglin and Doc what's going on. She's persistent though. She follows Yondu, pulling on his sleeve and saying daddy multiple times in a row. She thinks that repeating his name sake and pulling on him is gonna force him to expel his guts and give her the answers she wants. But that just makes him irritated and more determined to not tell her. He keeps his irritation under control though. She's just curious and he hasn't really given her much to form her own ideas. And she's no doubt worried about her brother. Izzy always goes to the worst possible scenario before knowing all the facts.

They walk into the hanger bay. She follows him to his ship. Izzy notices Kraglin and Doc standing at the hatch. She swallows hard. That's not good. Doc never goes out on jobs. In fact he never leaves the ship unless someone is seriously hurt and can't come to him. Izzy wraps her hand around Yondu's arm. Yondu places his hand on her belly giving it a light pat. He can feel the tension coming off of her. She's tense and worried about her brother. He keeps his hand on her abdomen in an attempt to calm her down a little.

"What's wrong Capt'n?" Kraglin asks.

"Peter hasn't checked in." Yondu states, resting a foot on the open hatch door.

Kraglin goes to retort that the fact that he hasn't checked in is nothing new. But Yondu stops his first mate, by continuing on with the information he has found out.

"The Milano is adrift. I wanna go see what's up. Doc we need you in case something is wrong. And Kraglin. You need to fly the ship back if Peter can't. He only trusts you and I to fly her so be prepared."

Izzy's grip tightens even more on Yondu. Peter is in trouble. Deadly trouble. He doesn't let anyone fly the Milano unless he truly cannot. And Yondu doesn't seem to know what's going on either. The younger members clearly doesn't like the idea that Yondu is possibly ensuing. Kraglin and Doc nods their heads in understanding their roles. Yondu says nothing else as he turns and walks into the ship. His youngest still hanging on him. She's a lot more quiet now. No doubt contemplating all what has been said. Yondu points to a chair at the small table. Izzy let's go of her father and sits in the chair. Yondu sets her boots on the table telling her to put them on. Izzy watches as Yondu climbs the ladder to get into the cockpit. Izzy quickly straps on her boots, not wanting to wait anymore. Kraglin walks by, ruffling her hair lightly. She looks up at him, worry etched in her features. He gives her a comforting smile before moving on to the back of the ship. Izzy pulls herself up, scrambling up the ladder. Yondu glances at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Strap in." He commands as the turbines power up.

Izzy does so without question. She straps herself in, watching the hanger doors open. Yondu wastes no time getting his ship out of the bay. Izzy silently prays that Peter is just being childish and nothing is seriously wrong. But her gut, and the reaction of her family, tells her that something is.


End file.
